Roseate
Roseate is a fan character. Character bio Roseate is a pink porcupine who has a lot of pinkish confettis (mistaken as dandruff) on her quills. She wears a blue pine-scented air freshener and two sky-blue flower clips. She's really shy, timid and sensitive to many people, however she's a little bit curious towards and confident to meet strangers. She's friendly and nice to her friends and even her enemies. She's the nicest character and everyone calls her "Mrs. Nicely Girly Porcupine". Despite this, she remains humble and selfless. She's rarely angry towards someone. She had a crush on Mime and Todd and started dating with them, however she and Mime broke up for a reason: she has dandruff on her quills. As for Todd, she still loves him. She's allied with some girls (Lustly, Drama, Stacy, Flaky, Giggles and Petunia), as they all like playing together and talking about boys. She and Lustly never fight against each other because Roseate knows that Lustly is obsessed with boys. She's also friends with Lucy and Flippy, although she is girly while Lucy is a tomboy, though she likes playing and having adventures. She's a big fan of Splendid, Todd and Lucy. Much like Petunia, she suffers from OCD, making her a "neat freak". She tends to clean all the mess around her and put her things on the right places. However, unlike Petunia, she won't be suicidal if she gets really filthy, but instead, she will go somewhere else to clean her body. She seems cowardly at all times, but she can do her best to become brave and strong, like Cuddles. She has lots of phobias, like Flaky, but she is notably known for having hemophobia and mysophobia. Like many other characters, her deaths involve toxic gases, trees and Fliqpy. Her injuries involve fires, hostile critters, sharp objects and her OCD. Episodes Starring roles #More Pink, Pink, Pink to the World! Featuring roles TBA Appearances #Dolly-O-Ween (possibly; according to her creator, she wears a pumpkin costume) Fates Deaths #More Pink, Pink, Pink to the World!: Suffocated by toxic gases. Injuries #More Pink, Pink, Pink to the World!: Got attacked by critters and had her quills burned by fires. (before death) Trivia *She's really proud of her quills. *Lots of males (excluding Todd and Mime) don't like dating with her just because of her dandruff. *She's really skilled at sewing and knitting. **It is possible that she learned them from Lucy. *She was given the name "Roseate" because the creator can't decide any other names. *She dislikes Shiny Twinkle, although she hasn't interacted with her yet. *She speaks in thick Russian. *Her home is in France but she doesn't speak in French. *Sometimes, she likes being dirty on her spare time. *She works as a waitress in Happy Tree Café. *It's unknown where she got the confettis on her quills. *Unlike other girly characters, she never fights against Lucy. *She likes being friendly toward Fungus, but Fungus dislikes her because she's too nice. *She likes playing with Hatchy, however she'll always get injured or killed after saving him from accidents. *She's the opposite of Flaky (Roseate is girly, while Flaky is a tomboy). *Despite being a girly girl, she behaves like a tomboyish girl. She loves playing with boys, playing basket ball, touching dirt and insects, and eating cockroaches. **It is possible the creator changed her because her personality was almost like Petunia. *She's a big fan of Lord O' Darkness. *Her perfume smells like roses, but sometimes it can either smell like pines, cheese, Petunia's perfumes or Stacy's perfumes. *She not quite drama queen as Drama, but she can be a good actress. *Her favorite colors are purple, blue, pink and red. **Coincidentally, all of her favorite colors based on canon female characters (Lammy, Petunia, Giggles and Flaky). *Mostly, all of her friends calling her "Bon bon" or "Bun bun". Because of she likes candies and buns. *Every times Disco Bear flirting her, she have two options to get him away: 1) she quickly stabs him with her quills. 2) or shakes her own body to make the confettis fall out. **In the second option, she shakes her own body to make the confettis fall out. This might be a hint that she can trick Disco Bear with confettis and make he thinks these confettis are her dandruff. *We never seen her angry or sad. *She always get annoyed by Nuppet and Quist at cinema, mall, stores, and school. *Originally, she was going to be a green chipmunk who wears a big pink bow and have a lot boys. *Every times she appears with Nuppet and Quist, Nuppet falls love at her and trying kissing her. Gallery Roseate looking at Drama.png|Roseate looking at her friend, Drama. Roseate wearing her pumpkin costume for Halloween day.png|Roseate wearing her pumpkin costume for Halloween. (note: the pumpkin costume is colored purple instead of orange) Roseate's quills missing.png|Roseate is a squirrel!? Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters with no ears Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Porcupines Category:Pink Characters Category:Shy Character Category:Cowards Category:Rodents Category:Flaky-Sues Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Cameo Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship Category:Petunia sues Category:Teenage Characters Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Good Characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Characters with Phobias Category: Frail Characters